Sideline Collision, by Nolebucgrl, Russian translation
by TangerSoto
Summary: Нахальный квотербек сталкивается с девчонкой из оркестра во время матча. Во что выльется столкновение на боковой на поле и за его пределами?


_Дисклаймер: всё, что откуда-то спёрто, принадлежит тем, у кого это спёрто. А формулировка спёрта у __**Kerfitd**_

_А разрешение на перевод получено, за что большое спасибо автору __**«**__**Sideline **__**Collision**__**»**__ - талантливой __**Nolebucgrl**._

___**Nolebucgrl, thank YOU for this story! Thank you for allowing Russian translation!**_

___**You help me keep smiling)**_

_Меня эта история поддержала не раз, надеюсь, что её перевод порадует и других._

_Все ошибки в тексте – мои. За те, которых в нём нет, большое спасибо __**Kasida**__. Радар включи, дорогая))._

_Спасибо __**Lady**__**Winter**__ и __**BUST**__ за возможность редактировать и задуматься о переводе,и __**Sonea**__ за напоминание о том, что не надо пытаться, надо делать._

Столкновение на боковой. Глава 1.

Это был мой дом. Мой стадион. Мои люди. Это моё имя они скандировали:

"Каллен, Каллен, Каллен".

Я стоял в тоннеле под трибунами и был готов выйти на поле, а имя отдавалось эхом в моей голове. Я держал свой шлем в руках и ждал, как на глазах у всех сделаю рывок и добуду победу. Это был момент, который я ждал всю свою жизнь, или так тогда казалось. "Семинолы" (1) зажгут сегодня на вечеринках в Теллахасси, а "Гейторс"(2), рыдая, отправятся домой в Гейнсвилль.

Я дождался, наконец. В прошлом году я сидел на скамейке запасных, а Кристиан Пондэр вёл нас к счету 6-3, пока не порвал мышцы правого плеча и не вылетел за боковую на весь остаток своего выпускного года. Выйдя, на поле я выиграл три финальных матча, и теперь команда была моей. Мы набрали 11-0, а теперь "Гейторс" стояли на нашем пути к игре чемпионата BCS (3). Хорошо, они и команда Вирджинского Технологического в игре чемпионата ACC (4), но я уже побил их однажды в этот году, сделаю это и ещё раз. У них ничего не было против меня.

Я хотел всё это. Хейсмен – а он, как говорили знатоки, открывает все пути – чемпионат, тот хрустальный кубок, и всю возможную славу. Я предвкушал это, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу в ожидании сигнала к выходу на поле. Сегодня вечером, когда мы победим, я наконец оторвусь и отпраздную в окружении своих фанатов и, может быть, выбрав какую-нибудь удачливую леди, окажу ей честь поздравить меня наедине. Я провёл "всухую" несколько недель; я был слишком озабочен чемпионатом, но сегодня ночью заслужил отрыв. И более чем несколько девчонок были готовы помочь развязаться звёздному квотербеку Флоридских "Семинолов". Я был богом этого колледжа.

Баннер трепетал, ожидая, что мы прорвём его, выбегая на поле. Я собрал команду к выходу и был готов положить начало ударному старту Семинолов. Стадион дрожал. Я мог чувствовать электричество. Вождь Оцеола и Ренегат (5) пересекали поле, чтобы открыть игру. Копьё пламенело в руке Вождя, готовое к удару. Наш дом. Мой дом. Я был более чем готов. Я был рождён для этого.

Тренер Фишер взглянул на меня и кивнул. Кивнув в ответ, я махнул своим парням. Мы выбежали из тоннеля, почти оглушённые криками, приветствовавшими наше появление на поле. Я бежал за чирлидерами, улыбаясь блондинке, которую я ахнул пару месяцев назад. Она заслуживала повторного визита; её рот был не хуже Гуверовского пылесоса, а тело было неутомимым.

Я направлялся к центру поля, оценивая толпу. Я не думал, что когда-нибудь видел более набитые трибуны. Около ста тысяч человек, сидевших на них сегодня, большинство в красном и чёрном, гудели и переговаривались, пока готовились команды. Я пытался впитать все это: моя первая домашняя игра против "Гейторс". Не было ничего зажигательнее, и сегодня болельщики чувствовали это.

Со своей фирменной усмешкой на лице я присматривался к "Гейторс", топтавшимся за их боковой. Некоторые из них, определённо, нервничали. Они были молодой, но многообещающей командой. После проигрышей колледжам Луизианы и Алабамы ранее в этом году команда подтянулась и одержала пять верных побед. Они шумели о том, что могут выиграть эту игру. Ага, как же. Нет, пока Эдвард Каллен на этом поле.

Я поднял руку, приветствуя трибуну, на которой должны были сидеть мои родители и брат Эмметт. Конечно, я ни хрена их не видел, но, может быть, они могли видеть меня. Я вытянул шею, приглядываясь, и опустил руку, как вдруг кто-то врезался в меня, и сильно.

Какого хрена?

Я поднял руку, приветствуя трибуну, на которой должны были сидеть мои родители и брат Эммет. Я, конечно, ни хрена их не видел, но, может быть, они могли видеть меня. Я вытянул шею, приглядываясь и опустил руку, как вдруг кто-то врезался в меня, и сильно.

– Да что за хрень?

Быстрое ощупывание руки подтвердило, что я в полном порядке, но, погодите, что за слабоумная хрень могла осмелиться толкнуть меня в ведущую руку? Опустив взгляд немного ниже, я увидел красную шляпу кого-то из Marching Chiefs, нашего оркестра. Серьёзно? Какой-то ублюдок из оркестра врезался в меня? Он понимал, с кем он трахался?

– Смотри, куда прёшь, придурок. Ты, мать твою, слепой, мужик?

– Прежде всего, я не мужик. Во-вторых, если кто и придурок, так это ты, раз не видишь, куда тебя несёт.

Святое дерьмо, это была девчонка. Нелегко разглядеть под шляпой и пёстрым костюмом, который любого сделает похожим на бесполый манекен. Я пригляделся и увидел карие глаза на личике сердечном. Я увидел пряди каштановых волос, выбившиеся из-под её тупой фуражки. Ее щёки пылали, то ли от смущения собственной оплошностью, то ли от близости ко мне, я не был уверен, но, скорее, последнее. Я так действовал на женщин. Она могла бы быть симпатичной, если бы не носила смешной костюм и не оскорбила меня.

– Несложно ошибиться, – сказал я, окидывая взглядом её тело, не то чтобы я мог сказать, что она там упаковала костюмом.

У неё мог быть размер А или D, и я бы не смог заметить разницы. Однако, её глаза прищурились, а щёки стали бордовыми. Эта штучка была с огоньком. Может быть, я мог подцепить её позже, если у нее под униформой не мальчишеская фигурка.

– И это ты налетела на меня. Не знаю, что у тебя за дуделка, но мы можем пересечься позже и поболтать о ней, возможно, мы оба останемся довольны.

Я подарил ей мою лучшую улыбку и был вознаграждён тычком её тупого инструмента прямо в мой грёбаный живот.

– Эта трость (6) стоит тридцать долларов, ты возместишь их, и я буду довольна. А на твоё удовольствие мне плевать.

Ну что за сука! Она понимает, с кем говорит?

– Послушай, милая...

– Я тебе не милая, – прошипела она.

Твою мать, если бы взглядом можно было убить, Гейторс бы прыгали от радости за своей боковой прямо сейчас.

– Ты должен мне новую трость.

Да что такое с этой сукой и ее тупой дудкой?

– Это, что, – то нечто, похожее на кусок камыша, в которое ты дуешь, чтобы извлечь звук? Так зовётся твой смешной инструмент? – спросил я с сарказмом.

Да, я, мать её, знал, что такое трость, но я совершенно не собирался говорить ей об этом. Эта цыпочка раздражала меня.

Закатив глаза, девица выдохнула.

– Да, это именно она! – ответила она с сарказмом.

Я усмехнулся и нагнулся, подцепил кусок камыша с поля и вручил ей.

– Ну, вот, теперь все довольны. Считай, что я ничего не должен. А теперь, у меня есть игра, чтобы выиграть, и я не намерен тратить своё время на чокнутую из оркестра.

Я оставил её позади и уловил краем уха, что она продолжает вопить что-то о том, что я – задница и должен ей тридцатку, но у меня была куда более важное дерьмо, на котором я должен был сосредоточиться прямо сейчас. Я выкрикнул через плечо "Выставь счёт!" и рассмеялся, бегом направляясь на поле.

– Каллен! Какого чёрта ты треплешься с оркестранткой? Мне выделить тебе время на личную жизнь? Я уверен, Уитлок не прочь занять твою позицию в команде, если ты не нашёл ничего получше, чем заигрывать с девчонками.

Я, вашу мать, ни с кем не заигрывал. Я не флиртую с лузершами из оркестра, как бы симпатичны они не были.

– Нет, тренер, я не флиртовал. Она врезалась в меня и сломала свою тупую трость.

Тренер Фишер посмотрел на меня удивлённо, словно я отрастил вторую голову, и я сообразил, как глупо было рассказывать и оправдываться.

– Простите, тренер, больше не повториться.

– Хорошо бы. Готов сосредоточиться?

Я торопливо кивнул, мысленно метая молнии в Девочку-с-Тросточкой. Она натравила на меня тренера в самый великий момент моей жизни.

– Мне нужен крепкий, настоящий удар сразу от линии атаки. И если они раскроются, пошли Гаррета вперёд по правой боковой на скини пост. Ньютон сегодня в углу за Клируотера, и он неповоротлив.

Тренер был прав. Ньютона я сделаю в любой день, спасибо растянутой лодыжке Клируотера.

Я с беспокойством следил, как они послали мяч нам. Кроули вернул его на отметку 27 ярдов, и я взял поле, в который раз греясь в овациях. Я усмехнулся, глядя на трибуны искоса. _Эй, семь, на небеса легко совсем! (7)_ Я посмеялся и созвал парней в круг.

– Скини-пост по правой стороне на счёт три, Гаррет.

Мы разорвали круг, и я встал за центровыми. Шум трибун постепенно угас, и я почувствовал вибрацию в теле. Они ждали, что я начну игру с рывка, и ввосьмером выставили заслон в центре, что означало только троих в защите на случай прорыва. Ну, разумеется, я должен был прорваться через середину заслона, атакуя их лучшего линейного Эрика Йорки.

– Синий 72, синий 72, хат, хат, хайк! – крикнул я, глазами щупая защиту, и почувствовал, как мяч лёг в мои руки.

Они без проблем купились на мою обманку. Я метнулся влево и рванул вправо, лишь мельком взглянув в том направлении, но успел увидеть, что Гаррет добился нужной нам заминки от Ньютона. Я послал мяч в полёт, уворачиваясь от Йорки и остановился, затаив дыхание, глядя, как Гаррет взял мой пас с воздуха и пронёсся в зачетную зону к тачдауну. Первая попытка, 73 ярда. Да, сегодня был, вашу мать, мой день.., ладно, исключая одну кареглазую неудачницу из оркестра. Надеюсь, её камыш был поднят высоко, когда она играла мою грёбаную песню.

Парни хлопали меня по плечам, когда я бежал к тренеру Фишеру. Толпу совершенно снесло с катушек, и я не мог сдержать улыбку. Это всё было для меня, ... ну, а самом деле, для нас, но для меня особенности. Я усмехнулся и сел рядом с координатором нападения, тренером Клэпом, и вышел на несколько попыток до следующей схватки.

Защита удержала их в двух первых даунах, и не было смысла сидеть дальше, поэтому я вернулся на поле пару минут спустя и двинул нас в долгую, затяжную комбинацию, сложив его из пробежек и коротких пассов.

Нам зачли тачдаун со сланта, когда Джеймс обогнул свой угол и пробежал прямо к середине поля. Счёт стал 14-0, и разгром был уже налицо.

Игра порядком угасла, и я отсидел за полем всю четвёртую (последнюю) четверть, наблюдая, как Уитлок ведёт нас в последнюю зачетную атаку. Когда прозвучал финальный свисток, у нас было 56, у них – 13. Полное и окончательное превосходство. С улыбкой до ушей я, наконец, добрался до раздевалки, выслушав обязательный разбор полётов от Тренера о концентрации перед игрой. Почему он думал, что я был так уж грёбано сосредоточен на киске из оркестра, было выше моего понимания. Вокруг было полно кисок получше, и совсем скоро я выберу из лучших малышек, которых может предложить Теллахасси.

– Эй, Каллен, пересечёмся позже в "Луне"? – крикнул Уитлок, выходя из раздевалки с парнями.

«Луна» была клубом, гарантированно загружённым субботней ночью. Множество горячих женщин крутилось на данс-поле. Да, там можно найти то, что мне нужно.

– Ага, буду там через час.

Я выпутался из свитера и накладок, разделся и обернул полотенце вокруг талии, прежде чем направиться в душ, и бросил свою потную одежду в корзину для прачечной, благодарный, что не мне возиться с ней. И тут услышал, как открылась дверь, и решил, что последние из товарищей по команде вышли из раздевалки. Я повесил накладки в свой шкафчик и обернулся, чтобы идти в душ, и тут наткнулся на кого-то, стоящего прямо за мной.

– Какого хрена?

Я отступил назад, и, чёрт меня побери, если это не очередной хренов недоумок из оркестра, и за каким хреном он в моей раздевалке?

– Это всё, что ты можешь сказать? – ответил раздражённый голос.

Я вздрогнул, когда сообразил, что это – та же цыпочка, что и раньше. Девочка-с-Тросточкой.

Я сердито посмотрел на нее:

– Ну, я, твою мать, могу спросить, какого хрена ты делаешь в моей раздевалке, ты, маленький сталкер? Так лучше?

В ответ она свирепо уставилась прямо на меня, подняв голову повыше, чтобы смотреть мне прямо в глаза. Проклятье, она была мелкая. Может, 5.2 или 5,3. Да я её выше практически на фут.

– Я пришла получить свои деньги.

– Дорогуша, я и 10 центов тебе не должен. И теперь, если ты будешь так добра и сьёбнешь отсюда, я с удовольствием приму душ.

Она уперлась рукой мне в грудь, и я с удивлением заметил, что её мягкие пальчики, едва коснувшись моей потной кожи, послали обжигающий импульс по всему телу. Она отдёрнула руку от меня, словно тоже почувствовала это, но это, разумеется, было невозможно. Скорее всего, она просто осознала, что практически щупала горячего почти голого мужчину наедине в раздевалке. Хотя, опять же, возможно, именно по этой причине она и была здесь.

Я ухмыльнулся, наблюдая как она краснеет, и как трясутся её руки. Что, стыдно? Я почти наслаждался её неловкостью в силу неких извращенных причин.

Она расправила плечи, что сделало её ещё более забавной в этой нелепой, смахивающей на военную униформе, и метнула в меня убийственный взгляд.

– Я тебе не дорогуша. Кто я, так это – пострадавшая сторона в нашем столкновении, и исключительно по твоей вине. А раз так, ты должен мне возмещение ущерба.

Она, что, будущий законник? Возмещение? Пострадавшая сторона?

– Это скорее меня можно назвать пострадавшим, дорогуша, – с сарказмом ответил я, – и я абсолютно уверен, что стою побольше тебя.

Её ноздри раздулись, и она толкнула меня к шкафчикам. Я споткнулся, но устоял на ногах. Святое дерьмо, Придурошная Оркестрантка была с характером. Я посмотрел на неё с изумлением.

– Как ты смеешь думать, что ты важнее меня только потому, что ты такой великий грёбаный квотербек? Ты не можешь судить о людях так. Ты ни хрена не знаешь обо мне, Эдвард Каллен.

Итак, она знала, кто я такой, не то чтобы я ожидал иного.

– Дорогуша, проведи опрос на кампусе, и увидишь, скажет ли хоть кто в трезвом уме и твёрдой памяти, что ты сделала больше для универа, чем я. На какой бы там хрени ты не играла, это не важнее того, что делаю я.

– Да уж, постоять за стадом парней и пошвырять мячик – это делает тебя настолько лучше остальных, – прошипела она.

Я вытянул руку и схватил ее тупую шляпу, бросив её в корзину с грязным бельём через всю комнату.

– Я не говорил, что это делает меня лучше тебя, я говорил, что это делает меня важнее тебя.

Я обернулся посмотреть на неё и увидел, что под смешной шляпой у неё были свёрнуты длинные каштановые волосы. Они упали на её плечи, и она оказалась на удивление симпатичной. Как жаль, что она была такой грубой и драчливой персоной.

– Ты сказал, что стоишь больше, – выплюнула она, готовясь толкнуть меня ещё раз.

Но на этот раз я был начеку, и она не смогла бы даже сдвинуть меня с места.

– Для университета – да, стою. Я приношу миллионы долларов, детка. Они не ходят посмотреть, как ты трубишь в свой рожок.

– Я играю на гобое! – завопила она.

И я засмеялся, потому что кому, на хрен, какая разница?

– Чудно, тогда никто не ходит слушать твоё сумасшедшее мастерство на гобое, Девочка-с-Тросточкой. Я сомневаюсь, сможет ли хоть кто-нибудь отличить этот чёртов гобой от остальных инструментов, а вот меня они смогут найти в толпе.

– Ага, потому что у тебя самая большая голова, – она улыбнулась победно, и всё её лицо засияло.

Я уставился на неё пару секунд, прежде чем снизойти до ответа.

– У меня есть что-то огромное, но это не голова, – я осклабился, позволяя ей осознать сказанное.

Её глаза порхнули к моему члену, что усложнило ситуацию под моим полотенцем. Её рот округлился в маленькое "о" от удивления, и я подумал о том, чтобы сунуть туда свой член. У неё был симпатичный ротик, и это было бы весьма удовлетворительным способом, нахрен, заткнуть её.

– И как ты узнал об этом? Ты – гей? А парни из команды знают, что ты оцениваешь их?

Да, ей, в самом деле, стоило поработать над умением затыкаться. Может быть, именно таким образом.

– Вот как я узнал.

Я сорвал своё полотенце и бросил его к ногам. Её лицо ярко покраснело, и она задышала тяжелее.

– И, уж конечно, я не гей, как ты можешь видеть. Не больше, чем ты – парень. Ниже шеи невозможно, твою мать, точно сказать.

Её глаза сверкнули, и я с интересом посмотрел, как её пальцы поднялись и стали расстёгивать пуговицы жакета. Она сорвала его прочь, и я смог разглядеть, что грудь у неё есть, хотя та всё ещё была скрыта непомерно большой белой рубашкой. Я пожал плечами, и она возмущённо пискнула, но её пальцы заработали над пуговицами рубашки. Хорошо, это, уж конечно, куда интереснее. На ней был обычный белый лифчик, но её грудь была на самом деле охренительно хороша. Две полные горсти, если я мог правильно судить, а я был уверен, что мог.

Она полностью сняла свою рубашку и швырнула её поверх жакета, всё ещё невозмутимо глядя на меня. Она была действительно горяча. Кто знал, что у Тросточки под униформой было такое безупречное тело? Она была стройной, но не тощей, как цыпочки из группы поддержки. Кой-какое мяско там было, только в самый раз, ничего, чтобы сделать её пухлой. Я хотел потянуться и прикоснуться к ней, но я не был уверен, что она не откусит мне голову. Вообще-то, я волновался о покушении на обе мои головки. Нет, лучше держать её подальше от них.

– Водный лифчик? – спросил я, хотя это точно было не так.

Она протянула руки за спину и расстегнула его. Я с интересом наблюдал, как лифчик упал вперёд, и она отшвырнула его к растущей куче одежды на полу. Её груди были великолепными, дерзкими, с розовыми сосками, которые просто умоляли куснуть их. Я прислонился к шкафчику, пряча руки за спину, потому что я не собирался трогать её. Пока ещё не собирался.

– Отличные сиськи, – сказал я ей, изображая полное отсутствие интереса к ним.

Как будто, это вообще было возможно.

– Спасибо, – ответила она, наклонив голову и ожидая, что я стану делать дальше.

Хотел бы я знать, что, вашу мать, делать. Я был твёрд, как скала, и я хотел трахнуть её, но она, возможно, только насмехалась надо мной с её сексуальным телом, только чтобы подать на меня в суд за сексуальное домогательство или ещё какую хрень. Что ж, придётся подождать и посмотреть.

– Конечно, ты можешь просто быть парнем с по-настоящему великолепными сиськами, – сказал я ей.

Она закусила губу и затем, к моей полной и окончательной радости, скинула обувь и белые форменные штаны. На ней было надето хлопковое белье-бикини, не совсем то, с каким я имел дело, пользуя девчонок, которых я ахал, но каким-то образом оно неплохо смотрелось на ней. Она была невысокой, но ноги были великолепные: стройные и подтянутые, может быть, после всего того времени, что она маршировала в тридцатифунтовом костюме. Ничего так эффект. Я хотел почувствовать эти ноги вокруг себя, пока я хоронил свой член в ней.

– И? – спросила она.

– Что "и"?

Мои глаза были на том крошечном клочке ткани, который ей осталось снять, чтобы остаться совершенно голой передо мной. Это выглядело так, словно она могла быть чисто выбритой, и я на самом деле должен был докопаться до истины.

— И как ты собираешься уговорить меня скинуть трусишки? – спросила она.

Я посмотрел на неё изумлённо, а она презрительно улыбнулась мне. Её руки были на бёдрах, и она начала притопывать правой ногой, словно в нетерпении ожидая моего ответа.

– Ну, обычно мне не приходится уговаривать девчонок снять их. Обычно они исчезают вместе с остальной их одеждой.

Правда, ничего кроме правды.

Она подцепила большими пальцами трусишки, но не сняла их. Вашу мать. Ну, ладно.

– Ты всё ещё могла припрятать член где-то там.

На самом деле, нет, но, эй, отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер.

Тросточка коротко хихикнула, но моя изобретательность была вознаграждена: она скромно стянула свои трусишки с ног и отшвырнула их прочь. Святой ад, она была голой. Я почувствовал, что начинаю пускать слюни, и держаться за шкафчик становилось труднее с каждой секундой. Но я всё ещё мог сыграть крутого.

– О'кей, ты – девчонка, – произнёс я с одобрением.

Она громко рассмеялась.

– Большое спасибо за подтверждение. А теперь, возможно, мы можем поговорить о моей трости?

Будь проклята её одержимость той тупой штукой.

– Я бы гораздо охотней поговорил о моём стержне.

Она хихикнула и сделала шаг ко мне, держа глаза на моём члене.

– Ну, мы можем поговорить о нём, но, я думаю, использовать его – идея куда лучше, как считаешь?

Она покраснела, но её слова были сексуальны как ад, и я не думал, что смогу выдержать такое предложение, таким образом я сделал шаг к ней.

– Я предпочту использовать его, – сказал я ей, проводя рукой вверх и вниз по всей длине.

Она бесстрашно посмотрела на меня, высунула язык и облизала губы. Я застонал и двинул рукой чуть быстрее. Я в самом деле надеялся, что не кончу прежде, чем прикоснусь к ней, но я был так заведён, что была определенная вероятность.

Она протянула руку прямо ко мне, и я затаил дыхание, когда её рука накрыла мою на члене. Мать вашу, это было горячо. Кто знал, что Тросточка была так охренительно волнующа? Её пальцы не могли обхватить меня, но она знала, что делала, когда двигала своей рукой в совершенном ритме со мной вместе, нежно сжимая, одновременно приводя большим пальцем по верхушке и перемещая вниз по всей длине.

– Твою мать, это так приятно, – произнёс я, опуская свою руку и наслаждаясь её работой над моим членом.

Мне было интересно, двигает ли она своими руками по грёбанному гобою так же. Порнографично марширующий оркестр... это был неплохой сюжет и верный способ доставить удовольствие. Я определённо получал удовольствие.

Я послушно потянулся к ней и легонько прикоснулся пальцами к её киске. Вашу мать, она была мокрой и возбуждёной не меньше меня. Она задохнулась и раскрыла ноги для меня. Я погладил её клитор, нажимая средним пальцем и рисуя круги. Её бёдра послушно толкнули мои, её пальцы теснее сжали мой член, и я громко застонал от ощущений. Я хотел трахнуть её прямо у своего шкафчика и подтолкнул её к нему поближе. Она заворчала, но не отпустила мой член, когда я опустил пальцы ниже и скользнул двумя в неё.

Она была мокрой и горячей, и тесной как ад, и сжимала мои пальцы. Левой рукой я открыл свой шкафчик, всё ещё работая над ней правой, и на ощупь стал искать бумажник. Бинго!. Её глаза распахнулись, когда я открыл его и убрал руку от её киски, чтобы вытащить презерватив. Я верил в полную готовность, хотя никогда не был грёбаным бойскаутом. Хотя, держу пари, Тросточка была скаутом когда-то. Она походила на таких девчонок.

Я взял резинку и поднял бровь. Её глаза были всё ещё широко раскрыты, но, вашу мать, что, она думала, я хотел сделать, когда она сбросила одежду в моей раздевалке? Она скромно кивнула, и я улыбнулся, разрывая упаковку и раскатывая его во всю длину со знанием дела. Я закрыл свой шкафчик и подвинул её к дверце, потому что я должен был трахнуть её именно у него. Просто должен.

– Ты готова к этому? – спросил я, кружа пальцами по её клитору снова.

На самом деле, я не ждал от неё ответа, потому что она была чертовски мокрой, но она кивнула. Я слегка приподнял её, и она обхватила меня ногами. Надавив своим членом на её вход, аккуратно толкнул внутрь, и, чёрт меня побери, если у неё была не самая тесная киска из тех, с которыми я встречался. Я застонал, наполняя её, и она не удержала громкий стон в ответ.

– Звуки, что издаёт твой рот теперь, куда более приятны, – заметил я ей.

– Не думай, что я забуду о том, что ты мне должен, просто потому, что позволяю тебе трахнуть меня, – пригрозила она.

Я рассмеялся и стиснул её бёдра, нажимая на неё своими, позволяя ей чувствовать, как я проскальзываю внутрь. Она задохнулась, и я, наконец, поймал её сексуальные губы своими. Обычно мне не нравится целоваться, но, будь всё проклято, если рот Тросточки не был созданы для этого. Я просто сделал это: втянул её нижнюю губу в рот и куснул нежно, двигаясь в неё и обратно. Её бёдра встречали толчок за толчком, пока она выгибалась к шкафчикам, ногами толкая меня глубже в себя.

Наши языки встретились и сплелись вместе, словно мы целовались миллиарды раз раньше. Это было действительно охренительно выше понимания, насколько хорошо было ощущать поцелуи с ней. Я оторвался от её губ и поцеловал её шею, полизывая языком и цепляя зубами её мягкую кожу, вызывая одобрительные стоны. Её руки нашли мои волосы, и она протянула за них.

– Такой оплаты достаточно? – спросил я, толкаясь сильнее.

Приподняв её чуть выше, я втянул её правый сосок в рот, пробуя вкус совершенного бутончика. Я подразнил его языком, и она схватила двумя руками мою голову, удерживая меня у своей груди, пока я трогал и сосал её сосок. Её киска сжала мой член снова, и я понял, что долго мне не продержаться.

Я вернулся к её губам и начал по-настоящему тяжело толкаться в неё, двигаясь так быстро, как мог. Она задохнулась и вцепилась в мои плечи, подпрыгивая от силы моих движений. Возможно, ей было больно, но не было похоже, что она задумывалась об этом, и я, мать вашу, тем более. Её голова откинулась назад к шкафчикам, и я присосаался к её шее снова ещё сильнее. Она вскрикнула и напряглась вокруг меня, её ноги сжались вокруг моих бёдер, а ногти впились мне в плечи. Она выглядела и стонала охренительно потрясающе, когда кончила, и я не мог удержаться, когда её киска сжала меня так туго. Я пришел к финишу с размахом, впиваясь пальцами в её бедра, когда я отпустил себя.

Она опустила ноги, и я отодвинулся и выскользнул из неё.

Я пошёл за бумажным полотенцем, чтобы завернуть презерватив и выбросить его в мусор, перед тем, как вернуться к ней. Она уже была наполовину одета, когда я вернулся, её штаны и лифчик были уже на месте, и она натягивала на плечи свою белую рубашку.

– Уже уходишь? – спросил я, пытаясь скрыть своё разочарование.

Я имею в виду, я же получил то, что хотел, разве не так? Кого волновало, что она уходила? Мне было куда пойти и с кем развлечься.

Она повернулась взглянуть на меня, застегивая свою рубашку.

– Чего ты хочешь, немного пообниматься? Ты не производишь впечатления парня такого типа, Каллен.

Да уж, я уверен, что не произвожу.

– Что ж, ты получила, что хотела от меня и теперь отчаливаешь? Я оскорблен, Тросточка.

Я произнёс это с усмешкой, чтобы показать, что это не всерьёз. Да, секс был горяч, но я мог получить горячий секс где угодно. В ней не было ничего особенного.

– Нет, не получила. Я пришла получить деньги за мою трость, — она смерила взглядом мой шкафчик, в котором лежал мой бумажник.

Невероятно.

– Серьёзно, ты всё ещё об этом?

– Разумеется, я об этом. Ты думаешь, что оттрахал меня до потери памяти?

– А по-моему, очень хорошо оттрахал, – сказал я ей.

Она была такая охренительно странная, но, почему-то, я чувствовал, что не могу сдержать улыбку.

– А по-моему это была очень неплохая трость, – сказала мне она, натягивал свой глупый жакет, – где моя шляпа?

Я подошёл, выудил шляпу из корзины с грязным бельём и вручил ей.

– Спасибо, – она подарила мне широкую улыбку и сунула руку в карман своего жакета, – это тебе.

Я взглянул на листок и увидел имя "Белла" и её номер. Это охренительно ближе к истине. Я знал, она хотела меня ещё раз. И, как мужчина, я должен был допустить, что не мог не думать о другом раунде с ней. Она отличалась от девчонок, с которыми я обычно зажигал.

– То есть, ты не прочь повторить, а? – я не мог сопротивляться желанию поддразнить её.

Она хихикнула и направилась к двери.

– Я думаю, ты должен позвонить, и увидишь.

– Я позвоню, Белла.

Она покраснела, услышав своё имя, и слегка махнула рукой, открывая дверь задницей.

– Тебе придётся заменить мою трость перед тем, как ты залезешь ко мне в штаны снова.

И с этими словами она она вышла за дверь.

Её одержимость тростью была охренительно забавной. Мы оба знали, что ей было нужно от меня на самом деле. Усмехнувшись, я запустил руку в свой шкафчик и достал сотовый. Я должен был слегка поволновать её, позвонив ей прямо сейчас, и поприкалываться над ней и её тросточкой. Я набрал номер и барабанил пальцами по двери шкафчика в ожидании её звонка.

– Вы позвонили в "Музыку Мейсона". Часы работы магазина...

Святая хрень, да это номер магазина музыкальных инструментов. Я скомкал бумажку, которую она дала мне и уже был готов послать её в корзинку с мусором вместе с использованным презервативом, но что-то остановило меня. Я хотел увидеть её снова, и если для этого нужно было купить ей грёбаную трость, что ж, придётся это сделать. Я не закончил с Девочкой с Тросточкой, и ей необходимо узнать, что Эдвард Каллен всегда побеждает в игре.

_Немного пояснений от переводчика:_

_(1)«Семинолы» – футбольная команда __Florida __State __University__._

_(2)«Гейторс» – футбольная команда University of Florida_

_(3),(4) Игры BCS и __ACC__ региональные чемпионаты по американскому футболу, «__You __can __google __it__», как говорил Эдвард Каллен_

_(5)Вождь Оцеола и Ренегат – весьма живописные талисманы футбольной команды __Florida__State__University_

_(6) Вы заметили что Эдвард знает, что такое трость для гобоя? Ссылку на статью о том, что такое «трость» вы можете найти на моём профайле._

_(7) В оригинале звучит как «__Hey__, 7, __I__'__ll __take __you __to __heaven__!», дословно – Эй, семерка, возьму тебя на небеса! Номер Каллена в команде 7._


End file.
